Silence
by Iheart.Typing
Summary: Ruthie dealing with finally coming face to face with the past she tried to forget.Suck at summaries please read and Review. P.S This is a short story...
1. Chapter 1

Silence

_Chapter1: Wedding Invitation_

Ruthie was upstairs in her room on the computer when her dad came in her room.

" Ruthie, you have mail." he threw it on her bed and slowly walked out of her room without looking at her.

Ruthie felt really bad after what she put her father through. She was such a bitch to him ans she wish there was something she could do to take back ever nasty word she had said to him.

Ruthie finished checking her facebook messages and went to get ready for girls night out.

Girls night out consisted of her two new best friends; Ashley and Tony. Ashley was a girl she met on the bus on day when she was in one of her mopy moods. Ashley was also a preachers kids from the next city over they had a long talk and from then on they were inseparable. Tony was Ashley gay cousin, the three together brought laughter and joy into Ruthie life especially after the while Martin thing and then the T-bone thing...

_Flash Back:_

_It was Saturday, T-bone and Ruthie had plans to go on a date to the movies then out to eat. Ruthie paced back in forth in her kitchen because T-bone was an hour late like usual. _

_Ruthie took her pink, glittery phone out of her pocket and she saw that it was one voice mail. _

_Ruthie listen to T-bone voice telling her that he had to work over time and that he would not be able to make it. Frustrated, she slammed the phone down hard against the kitchen table and put her hands through her hair._

_Ruthie didn't know why she was putting up with T-bone mess for the last couple of weeks. T-bone always had to work and never had time for her and when he did he only would stay to get what he wanted and leave._

_Ruthie never thought T-bone would take her virginity but when she finally came to a realization that Martin wouldn't she let T-bone have it. _

_Finally, Ruthie decided to just go to the movies by her self since she had no friends and she didn't want to go with Jane or Meredith._

_Grabbing, some money from the top drawer in the kitchen she stuffed fifty dollars in her wallet and proceeded to exit the door._

_The bus ride was thirty minutes but seemed like forever. She exited the bus as the hundred and ten degrees weather hit her bare legs. Ruthie wore a red spaghetti strapped shirt, black booty shorts, and wedges that matched her jewelry. Her hair was cute into a BoB and dyed jet black. Ruthie knew she was cute but she only got cute because today was their six month anniversary. _

_Ruthie approached the ticket line but stopped dead in her tracks. The site she saw made her legs go weak and he body feel like she was dehydrated._

_T-bone and Jane was against the theater wall kissing like Glen Oak wasn't a small town._

_Ruthie constipated if she should walk up to them, go home, or proceed to watching the movies. _

_Ruthie being Ruthie see didn't wait for the bus and walked home._

_Later, that day T-bone dumped her for Jane and found out he to would also be put on being a father list. _

_All the pain Ruthie felt for Martin came rushing back she couldn't care less about T-bone trifling ass._

_End of Flash Back_

Ruthie shook her head thinking about the day she went into deep depression. All she did was go to school, home, and into her bed. She became really mean to every body. But that bus ride to know where saved her life.

As she thought about Ashley and Tony, she smiled and looked at the mail she had on her bed.

Instead, of going through it now she placed it back on the bed and proceeded down the stairs.

Her hair was long and back to her regular color. Three weeks ago she finally started to come out side and go back to church but her father was still mad at her.

" Mom, where's dad?" She asked her mom who was mobbing the kitchen.

" He should be in his study." Ruthie kissed her mother on the check and proceeded to her dad study.

" Dad are you in here?" she knocked three times and entered to see her dad glued to the Bible " can we talk?"

" I'm busy right now Ruthie." was all he said without taking his face off of the book.

" I just came to say I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to in the past and not waiting to marriage to you know what. I know I've disappointed you as a father and I just don't want you to hate me anymore. I just want my dad back." A lonely tear feel down Ruthie warm cheeks. Mr. Camden finally looked up and stared at his daughter in her bright big eyes. He patted his lap as Ruthie sat down and wrapped her arm around his neck letting her head rest on his chest.

" I don't hate you ..I just ...I don't know, I don't want you to grown up too fast and I lose you to life you know." Mr. Camden kissed Ruthie on the top of her head as she kissed him on his cheek and excited his study.

" By the way, are you accepting the invitation?"

Ruthie turned around, with a confused look on her face.

" Come on, I know you hate Rose but I think Simon and her getting married his a great thing."

" What! There getting married?"

" You didn't open your mail?"

" No.."

Mr. Camden gave Ruthie an oops look as Ruthie ran back up to her room and found the mail that was from Simon.

_Dear, Little Sister_

_ I know we haven't talked for months now and I'm sorry for that. But Rose and I are getting married in two months and Rose really want you to be one of her bridesmaids. So, please say yes and do this for me. I'm really happy with my life your now and I just want your support._

_Sincerely, your big headed brother Simon_

Ruthie tore the paper up and dropped back on her bed she couldn't believe this. She hated Rose with a passion more then she hated Sandy. Ruthie didn't know what to do she was stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence

Chapter 2: Never forget

_Ruthie, Ashley, and Tony were at Ashley house in Grand Perry just an hour outside of Glenn Oak._

_Ruthie threw her shoes at Tony who was laughing about a guy she met a week ago. They just found out that Tony and her was seeing the same guy._

_"Tony, this is not funny what if we kissed or something"_

" _I thought ya'll did." Tony said continuing to laugh_

" _We did and this is why this is not funny."_

_Ruthie and Tony was so busy playing around that Ruthie didn't realize Ashley going through her bag._

_Ashley was looking for a pen to fill out her job application when she came across a piece of paper. Seeing, that Ashley and Ruthie go through each other stuff all the time Ashley opened it. _

_Ashley pulled out the letter Simon send her and read it. Then she got a pen and a notepad._

_**Hey Simon,**_

_**I miss you so much I would love to be a bridesmaids at your wedding, I know rose and I had our problems but these past months I have been able to...**_

_**Before Ashley could finish Ruthie snatched it out of her hand.**_

_" What are you doing?" Ruthie said looking over what Ashley just wrote and balling it up and throwing it on the ground. Ruthie was proceeding to the door before she could fully grab the knob Ashley grabbed her arm._

_" Ruthie, where are you going?"_

_" You have no business writing this letter."_

_" I just think that you should patch up all your wounds your hiding everything that is hurting you. For an example, you dislike Simon because since he was fourteen years old his been picking his girlfriends over you…you hate Rose because she took Simon away from you and she's the one who introduced Martin to Sandy so therefore it's her fault why Sandy is pregnant with Martin baby."_

_Ruthie turned around with tears running down her cheeks. Ashley never seen Ruthie give her the look she was giving her. Tony just sat there not saying anything._

_"Do you know that Rose cheated on Simon with this guy name Chris and Simon found out and confronted Chris, he beat him so bad he had a broken nose and a swollen eye. Simon never blamed Rose for cheating because he was so in love. Whelp, you know what Chris did to get back at my so called brother and why I went into a deep depression ? the day after I caught T-bone with Jane on my walk home I ran into Chris. Do you know what he did to me? I was RAPED over and over again that night. I don't dislike my brother I hate him and that bitch rose."_

_Tony grabbed Ruthie before she clasped in his arms crying as he held her tight._

_"I replayed what happened to me over and over again but then when I met you two it felt like I didn't have to keep everything to myself so there you guys go now ya'll know everything about me. "_

Ruthie woke up with sweat beating down her forehead. For a week now her dreams have been getting bad. Usually the dream would stop at Ruthie grabbing the note out of Ashley hand and she would wake up.

What happened to her was something she buried deep down in side and would go to her grave with it. At first she wanted to tell her dad, shot she wanted to tell anybody who was listening. But she figured no one would listen to a girl who everybody just thought wanted attention and was being selfish with the whole Simon/Rose ,Sandy/Martin situation now it was Jane and T-bone too.

She was afraid for her life deep down inside. Chris could come back any day and do the horrible things he did to her that night.

She thought about telling Kevin but he was no longer living in Glenn oak. Ruthie was fragile and didn't know what to do or who to turn too. She wanted to tell Ashley and Tony so bad but knew they would tell her parents.

So, who could blame her for being mad at the world if it wasn't for Rose she wouldn't of got raped and Martin and her would still be friends. And it was T-bone and Jane fault because if he wasn't cheating then Chris wouldn't have never been about to do those things to her. She didn't know what to do.

She hasn't replied back to Simon and her dad keeps bugging her about it. She just kept telling her self she should tell her dad or better yet the police or somebody but she has no evidence and from that day on her life would never be the same.

Ruthie got up and went straight to the bathroom to whip her face and as she entered back into her room she looked at her open dresser and there was a bible her dad gave her for her seventeenth birthday she grabbed the book and proceeded to open it when her cell rung.

**Martin POV**

" _Better late than never." _I thought to myself.

I've been hearing Ruthie has been having a bad time dealing with this whole me being a dad situation. I couldn't help but blame myself. I loved Ruthie more than any women well she was right under my mom. I haven't talked to her in five months almost six, I just didn't what I would say to her.

When Simon called me about the wedding I was excited, about time Rose and Simon got married. Then the next day, Mr. Camden calls and tells me I should really call Ruthie because she just needs to know that I still care about her and he told me about the whole Jane and T-bone being together.

That was three days ago and I'm finally getting the balls. I needed too because Simon wedding was three weeks away and I had to try and convince her to go.

I picked up my cell phone that was under the pillow I was resting my head on and sat up in the dark, on my bed.

I dialed Ruthie number and heard a familiar voice I haven't heard in so long and my heart dropped.

"Hello, hello. ..who is this?" Ruthie asked from the other end of the phone.

" This is Martin." I managed to get out and then there was a click.

" _Did she just hang up on me? Or maybe we got disconnected…I know she didn't just hang up on me." _I called back four times and got her voicemail.

I didn't think it would be easy but I didn't think it would be this hard.

I decided to call one more time and got the voicemail once again.

I through my phone against the wall frustrated. I ran my hands in my hair.

I got out of the bed after moments of silence. I grabbed my jeans off of the floor along with my shirt, socks, and shoes. Put them on and walked past Mac room before I reached the liver room.

I grabbed my jacket off of the coat rack that was by the door and closed the door behind me.

I was on my way to see Ruthie…

**Ruthie POV**

I couldn't sleep last night, all I did was cry and cry some more. I finally picked up the bible around four, and started reading it. I started reading from the beginning I didn't get that far before I decided to go to sleep.

Even though, I stopped going to church I promised myself I would read the Bible from now on.

I laid in my bed thinking about the call Martin made earlier. I couldn't talk to him so I hung up and he called over and over again. I'm not ready to face him.

When I finally closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep, the sun hit me in the eyes.

" _You have to be kidding me." _I looked at my clock that was on my dresser and it read six o'clock.

Then minutes later I could hear my dad calling my name, I put on my slippers and hurried down the stairs.

**Officer Jackson POV**

I was the head detective of a case that's been going on for five years. I'm apart of the Santa Lauren Police Station.

I had nine girl home in , in the five months period and tell me they have been sexually assaulted.

My team and I later figured out it was by the same guy when the ninth victim, Victoria Rose, came in and the DNA matched a man in our data base.

He was living in Glenn Oak when we picked him up.

Christopher Wright: Caucasian, 6'1, 265 pounds, and 25 years old.

Last night, I stayed inside of the officer working late on the case. Yesterday, we brought him in and now he's being charged and his hearing is a month away.

I informed all the girl for they can be there to have justice served.

But last night I as I was going through his journal and his trophies as he called them, pictures of the women before his acts with him, I counted ten. There was one girl who looked to be in her twenties in the picture. Brunette with curly hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about 5 foot something,.

I ran her picture in the database and nothing came up.

Then I decided to look at the last entry of his journal and by the descriptions that was in there were a tenth victim.

I ran her name, Ruthie Camden, to see if she filed or if there was an open-case on her matter since it wasn't that long ago and came up with nothing.

So, I decided to call my contact in Glenn Oak for he can find out who she was since Glenn Oak wasn't a big town.

" Hello, is Chief Michaels there?" I asked the operator on the other end of the phone.

" Just a minute."

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the pictures of my wife and my two beautiful kids before I heard the voice of my friend I've known for twenty years.

" Alvin, how have you been?"

" I've been great just now finishing telling all the ladies that Mr. Wright have been charged and when the court date will be held."

" I will be there, I couldn't believe this case when I heard it. I met him plenty of time and I ever thought he could do something like this. Chief Michael and I are the one's who brought Christopher Wright in since Glenn Oak isn't my territory.

" I was looking over the journals and pictures and came across a tenth picture. The entry said she lived in Glenn Oak. I ran her name and got nothing so I was hoping you knew her for we can at lease tell her."

" Yes, what's her name? I know she must be terrified it will do her some justice to know that the man that did this to her is behind bars."

" Her name is Ruthie Camden."

There was a pause but I just figured he was looking up who she was but then a few second turned into minutes and I knew something was wrong.

" Do you know her?"

" Yes I do…."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence

Chapter 3: Everything Done in the Dark comes to Light

**Ruthie POV**

I rushed down stairs and stopped when I saw my dad talking to someone.  
My dad had his brief case in his hands and his coat on. I'm guessing he's leaving to go do some work at the church.  
" Yes... dad." I asked coming into the liver room.  
" Looks who's here," my dad said walking to the door " I'll let you two catch up."  
My dad left and my heart fell as I looked into Martin eyes. I didn't know what to say . All I know is that I was shaking and felt light headed.  
I sat down on the coach as Martin sat down in the coach across from me, both not saying a word.  
"What are you doing here?" I finally broke the silence  
" I came to see you...see how your doing."  
My hands wouldn't stop shaking and I can tell Martin caught on because he kept looking at them.  
"Are you cold?" he asked looking straight into my eyes  
"No..Martin I'm not ready to see you," I managed to get out, as I got up and was about to go back to my room but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.  
My knees got weak and he caught me before I hit the floor. I cried into his chest as he held me on the floor.  
His hand massage through my hair as the other one held me right against his chest.  
" I'm not ready to talk," I sobbed" Can you leave? and I'll call you when I'm ready."  
Without objecting he let me go as we both got up and kissed me on my forehead before leaving.  
Everything horrible that happened to me came back to me at once.  
I went upstairs and locked my bedroom door . I was home alone and so many things were going through my mind.  
I didn't want to live anymore I wanted to die. I couldn't deal with the pain. Never have I ever thought in a million years that I would want to take me own life but I did and I was.

**Mr. Camden POV **

I sat in my desk wondering how Ruthie and Martin was doing. I prayed many times that Martin would come back and have a talk with her and make all her pain go away.

Ruthie have been through a lot in the past months and I didn't know how to deal with it.

At one point she became disrespectful: sneaking out of the house, smoking marijuana, drinking, but the one thing that hurt me the most was that she gave up on GOD. She stopped going to church and started staying at home in the bed.

After Martin left I thought she finally got over him because she had T-bone but I k

new that would soon come to an end. I knew this because I saw the way Jane looked at T-bone then T-bone started to look at Jane the same way.

Ruthie was doing okay until the day Ruthie came back from the movies with T-bone but I soon found out from that was the day she found T-bone and Jane together.

She didn't get home til two in the morning and I know this because I waited up for her.

When she came in the door she was trembling and I could tell she's been crying.

First, I thought I should scream at her for being home so late and worrying her mother and I but then all I found myself doing was holding her.

I didn't think T-bone cheating would hit her so hard but she went into a deep depression. I've had thoughts of something terrible happening to her that night but never got the courage to ask her exactly what happened that day.

I then found myself not speaking to her because I was ashamed of myself, I felt I let her down as a father.

" Dad."

The door creeping open and there stood my son I haven't seen in months.

" Simon," I said standing up bringing him into a hug " What are you doing here?"

Simon sat down in the seat in front of my desk, crossed his legs, and waited til I took a seat.

" Well, I'm in town to tell you that Rose and I have decided to move back into Glenn Oak and I want you to give us away at my wedding. It's two months away and Rose wanted to get started early," he looked me in my eyes and I can tell he was looking to see what I was thinking, " Also, I wanted to talk to Ruthie. I need her to be apart of the wedding it would mean a lot to Rose and I."

I closed my Bible that was sitting on my desk and leaned back in my chair, "Simon, this whole Ruthie and you situation I have never seen it from her side, I always took your side in everything but I'm telling you now that going home and telling Ruthie that you want her to be in your wedding right now is a bad idea. She's been through a lot more than you can imagine. I pretty sure she loves you and wants you to be happy but instead of you marching in the house and talking about a wedding you need to get your relationship with Ruthie back. You haven't been the best brother lately to Ruthie nor Sam and David."

I looked Simon in his eyes and can tell he was shocked by what I just said.

" I'm not understanding what you are saying dad and I have been trying my best to be a good brother."

" Simon, you haven't talked to Ruthie nor your brothers in months. I've over heard Sam talking to David a few days ago, saying that he didn't want to go neither and that he hated you...Is that really what you want? Your brothers and sister to hate you? Simon think about it. For a few weeks take the time to see what's going on in their lives and get their trust back. Then bring up the wedding that way they will have a more understanding."

Simon got out of his seat and gave me a hug before exiting my office. I didn't know what he was thinking but I hope he heard me loud and clear.

**Chief Micheal's**

Today, I decided to pay Ruthie a visit, I knew Reverend Camden wouldn't be home because he had a meeting at the church later on.

I needed to talk to her and let her tell her parents what happened to her. She's under age so her parents would have to be informed.

I stared at the Camden's door before finally ringing the door bell. I waited a while and there was no answer. I rung the door bell again and there was nothing. Finally, I decided to go around to the back and see if some one was home.

I looked through the window and I can tell I caught Ruthie off guard. She was staring right back at me in the eyes as she hid something behind her back and told me to wait.

I'm guessing what ever she had behind her back she put up before letting me in.

I said nothing as we both sat down at the liver room table.

" My dad's not here but I guess I should of told you that before letting you in." She laughed and gave me a half smile as I just looked into her eyes.

" I'm not here to talk to your father, I'm here to talk to you Ruthie," I said looking straight in her eyes " I'm here about Christopher Wright."

I started to see tears forming in her eyes and her breathing became really heavy. She started to take short breathes and hold her hand up to her chest like she was having a heart attack but really she was having a panic attack.

I told her to put her head between her legs and breathe.

I didn't even here Mr. Camden come in the back door.

" What's going on here? What's wrong Ruthie." He threw his stuff down on the floor and ran over to Ruthie.

Ruthie got up and held on to her father as she cried. He looked up at me and for the first time I didn't know what to do all I could do is look away.

**Ruthie POV**

After, I finally regained myself Chief Micheal's took my dad and I down to the station.

I finally was going to tell my dad everything that happened to me that night.

Chief Micheal's, my dad, and I walked into a room that had just a couch, a table and four chairs.

" I think I'll let you talk to your dad first and then I'll come back and tell you some good news."

He walked out and I sat next to my dad on the couch. I laid on his chest as he said nothing.

" Dad, I need to tell you what really happened to me the night I came home late, after the whole T-bone thing. But I need you to promise me this would stay between only us I don't want anybody else to know not even mom" My dad Didn't say anything just nodded his head up and down.

I took a deep breathe and realized when I started there's no going back.

" After I caught Jane and T-bone together at the movies, I decided to walk home to clear my mind. As I was walking through an empty park a man approached me and ask was I Ruthie. I knew who he was because I only seen him one time when I was with Simon in the car to Rose place. Well it started to get dark and then he grabbed me by my neck and held his hand over my face," I take a deep breathe and tried to stop the tears that was coming from my eyes and my hands from shaking " Next thing I woke up in a bed naked next to him not knowing anything that happened..."

**Martin POV**

After I left the Camden house I needed to clear my head. I can see the pain in Ruthie eyes, that I have never seen before. I felt like shit and that everything was my fault.

I pulled the car over at the baseball field and got out. I got out of the car and went over to my trunk and took out my baseball bat and balls.

I need to relieve some stress because I had a lot of it.

Two weeks ago, I lost the only real family I had and that was my dad. I haven't told anybody yet because I'm still shocked it happened.

Killed in the line of Duty, the two officers said to me as the tears weld up in my eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and that's when I started doing drugs.

Yes, Martin Brewer, was addicted to drugs.

But I'm good at hiding it. I have a job, go to school, and is a great father. I want let my addiction get to me, well I pray I don't.

I swung the Bat and hit the ball out of the park. Then it hit me, the urge to stop the pain that was forming in my chest.

I laid the bat down and pulled the needle out of my jacket. I sat on the dirty ground and injected my self in the arm with the needle. In seconds, all the pain from my dad dying and Ruthie went away and I couldn't have felt any better.

I closed my eyes and let the feeling take affect.

**Simon POV**

I was on my way to my parents house when I saw Martin car parked by the baseball field. I didn't even know he was coming out here let alone why he was out here.

Martin and I became real close. He was like a brother to me and I needed somebody to talk to right now.

So, I pulled up in back of his car and went to go fins him.

My heart almost dropped when I saw Martin laying out on the ground.

So, many things was going through my mind. I ran up and sat next to him on the ground to see if he was breathing, that's when I saw the needle in his arm...

**Rose POV**

I ask my self everyday how my life ended up this way. On the outside my life looked perfect; a loving fiance and friends.

But on the inside I felt like I let everybody down especially Simon.

I was pregnant and it wasn't his. I haven't told anybody because I have once did it again; cheated on Simon.

I don't know what is wrong with me.

" Earth to Rose," Sandy said as we sat on her liver room couch.

I couldn't help but feel guilty here I was having a conversation with the only friend I have and I'm caring her soon to be husband, Johnathan child and suppose to be getting married in three weeks and two days.

I had to get my life together so I figured tomorrow I'm making an appointment to get an abortion.

" So, Rose I was thinking you would get Simon to tell Martin that I'm getting married before he finds out from someone else." Sandy said while turning the T.V station.

" Yeah, I can do that," I said sitting back trying not to throw up " I think he went to talk to his dad to.." and before I knew it I threw up on her and the couch.

Now Sandy sat there wiping my face with a puzzled look on her face like she knew I was pregnant. I didn't know what to say I was stuck...


End file.
